The present disclosure relates to a latch system, and more particularly to a shape memory alloy (SMA) actuated latch.
Latches are operable to hold selectively movable members in a desired position. A user typically pushes or pulls on a handle to release the latch. Many latch applications utilize shape memory alloys as such latches are relatively light and readily packaged. Shape memory alloy latches are powered in the on or off position through the continuous application of power. Continuous power application, however, may not be practicable in every application.